Amelio Collins
Amelio Collins is character original to the RP. He is a police officer that has shown great loyalty to the force. He holds onto ideals for the future of Gotham that prevent him from being bought off of the force. This has earned him the trust of many other officers, but his insecurity in his own abilities holds him back from advancing in rank. Appearance and Personality Collins is a hispanic man with gelled back dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. When he is not in uniform, Collins wears striped polo shirts. He is Christian and wears a small cross necklace all the time. Collins is very beholden to authority. He will not often talk back to those he views as his superior, and acts in a tough manner to those who work beneath him. This quickly falls apart, however, as he does not actually have the confidence in his abilities to maintain the tough demeanor. Nonetheless, he always tries his hardest to improve and be helpful. Collins becomes frightened rather easily, and freezes in a crisis. He wishes to be able to move past this, as it has caused problems for him previously. He is rather trusting, and is easily hurt when people do not live up to his expectations. Plot ' ' Background Collins had a fairly ordinary life. His parents separated on good terms when he was young. He and his siblings travelled between houses, but were on good terms with parents and step-parents alike. Collins got along with his step-siblings, and his family was rarely strapped for cash. Collins greatly enjoyed his family reunions, where he would meet with his many cousins, aunts, and uncles, from all of the different family trees he was a part of. His tendency to try his hardest in everything was very endearing to his family members, and he was often babied by them, given extra sweets and the like. An older step-sister of Collins, Sasha, was the greatest offender of sneaking in some extra goodies for him. She had not had a younger sibling to care for before their parents married, and was very glad to have the opportunity to baby someone (rather than be babied). Sasha spoiled him rotten, and always pushed him towards reaching his dreams. Collins was inspired by Commissioner Gordon and the other police who aided Batman. Sasha always encouraged him to join the police force, but he did not feel he had the courage to become one of them. However, a few months after she was killed in an armed robbery, Collins enlisted in the police academy. Collins still keeps in touch with the rest of his family frequently, and works hard to not disappoint them. He is afraid to take risks because of this, however, and is disappointed in himself for not attaining greater goals. His family is proud of him regardless, and often call him “Hero” in both a teasing and affectionate manner. Collins finds the nickname bittersweet. They also tease him frequently about not having proposed to his partner of 4 years yet. Collins much prefers that teasing. Relationships Scarlett Jaide - Collins respects Jaide as a leader and his superior. He does not feel he has the power, credibility, or influence to challenge her. He had misgivings about her army, but was frightened by her power, and mostly tried to keep his head down and do as he was told. Jean Arlanda - Collins views Arlanda as a much calmer and supportive superior officer. He much more willingly follows her lead, but still does not voice any dissent with her, since she is his superior. James Gordon - Collins idealizes Gordon to an extent, valuing the authority Gordon has while remaining amable. Collins will try to hide his misgivings and fears in an attempt to seem as wise and experienced as Gordon. Aleenya Mlinger and Ash Sheridan - Collins is angry at the espionage and betrayal by the two, but he got distracted from this by Jaide’s rage during her take over. He figures she has enough anger at them to cover his own, and mostly just tries to prevent getting in her way. Jonathan Crane - Collins finds himself very unnerved by Crane. He was disturbed by how quickly Crane mentally recovered from being gassed by Sheridan, and wants to avoid contact with Crane as much as possible. He is haunted by the thought that Crane consistently has the upper hand, and this prevents him from wanting to pursue the latter, in case he finds himself losing. The consequences of losing to Scarecrow are too dire for him to take on. Fun Facts * Amelio is very allergic to peanuts. Category:Police